


Deserving

by templarsandhoes



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5830210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templarsandhoes/pseuds/templarsandhoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shay Cormac and Grace Jacobs spend their whole night curled up beside each other, and there was no other way they wanted to spend their evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deserving

The fireplace in Shay’s room gently crackled, the result of insufficient attention. He turned his attention towards it when he heard a louder pop than usual. He jumped out of bed, grabbing the metal pole he stood up against the wall. He poked at the wood, trying to get it to burn a little brighter again. When he was happy with the fire, he stood up, stretching his arms above his head. Grace stared at him, eyes widening slightly at the sight of his rippling muscles in his stomach and chest, the little trail of dark hair leading into his trousers, the-

“Grace,” he said, his tone giving Grace the impression he was waiting for an answer. Unfortunately, she hadn’t heard the question. 

“I’m sorry, what?” she asked, a flirty smile appearing on her face. 

“Before I get back into bed, is there anything you need me to get?” he asked, his cheeks turning pink. “More wine? Water?” 

“Mmmmmmm,” she mumbled, turning over to look at her glass on the nightstand. 

“Is your glass less than half full?” he asked, getting slightly impatient. He knew that if it were, in a few minutes she would ask him to get up and refill her glass for her. She’d use those wide eyes and she’d pout her lips and he’d say yes no matter what. He figured he might as well refill it now. 

“Yes, but I should be fine…” she started, turning her head back to face him. He held his hand out, pointing to the glass. “What?” 

“I’m not getting up again. I’m going to refill your glass now, so you don’t have to do that pouty face at me in ten minutes,” he said, cracking a smile at the end. 

“You’re such an….” She fumbled over to the nightstand, picking up her glass carefully. “Asshole,” she finished as she turned back to him and handed him her glass. 

“I love you, too,” he said with a smug smile, turning around to leave. 

“Bring the bottle in here, that way we won’t have to get up at all,” she suggested. He stopped and turned around quickly. 

“Then we’ll drink the whole thing, though,” he whined. He leaned against the door frame. 

“Do you have big plans tomorrow that I don’t know about?” 

“Oh, I have plans,” he said suggestively. He raised an eyebrow at her, fixing his posture and grinning that seductive grin she  _ just hated _ . 

“Just refill the wine, love,” she said, rolling her eyes as she slunk back into the pillows. 

“Anything for you,” he practically purred as he walked out of the bedroom. She chuckled to herself, fixing the grey blanket that had slid off her legs. She was slightly cold, although she would never tell Shay. He would reprimand her for wearing only his old shirt and his old linen breeches. But they were too comfy not to wear, and they always smelt like him. She always wore his clothes while he was away, and she recently decided she would just wear them even when he was there. She smiled as she heard his barefeet entering the bedroom again. 

“Thank you, Shay,” she said as he placed his glass down on the nightstand on his side. He carefully climbed onto the large bed, the comforter making his trek slightly more difficult. She started to reach for the glass, eager to take another drink. He did pay a lot of money for this bottle, so she wasn’t going to waste it. He kept moving, however, hovering just above her, face inches away. He looked toward the nightstand, leaning over to place the glass down. She giggled, surveying the stubble on his jaw and cheeks. It was a little more grown-out than usual, and while she loved his clean-shaven look, she liked the feeling of his slight beard on her skin just a little bit more. She brought her arms up, wrapping them lightly around his neck. When he placed the glass down, he immediately looked down at her, her brown eyes soft as she stared at him. She brought her lips to his, and he snaked his arm around her back. He pulled her close, lifting her from the bed slightly. His hand slid underneath her shirt, rough palm moving across her perfectly soft skin. She moaned against his lips, and he deepened the kiss in response. He pulled them into a sitting position, never parting their lips. His other hand found its way underneath his shirt, gripping her waist and back slightly. They slowed their lips, taking a deep breath as they finally pulled apart. She immediately buried her face in the crook of his neck. He smiled, pulling her closer. 

“I love it when you wear your hair down,” he murmured into her hair. Her long brown hair was normally pulled back in a bun, but every now and then she left it down. She let out an approving hum, picking her head up. Her hands found the black ribbon that held his black hair back, and pulled on it gently. 

“I can say the same thing about you,” she whispered, pulling the ribbon completely out. He chuckled, removing his hand from her back only to fuss with his hair. She watched him run his fingers through his long hair, pushing it out of his eyes. She smiled softly, her eyes beaming into his. He couldn’t help but match her smile, and he closed his eyes as she brought her lips to the scar just above his right eye. 

“What did I do to deserve you?” he asked quietly, hands moving from her back to her sides. 

“I think it was all that luck you make,” she said, pulling away from him to lay back down. 

He chuckled, reaching over for his glass. “God knows I needed a lot to make you love me,” he said as he brought the glass to his lips. 

“Shay, please. I’m not easy to love either-”

“Bullshit,” he said, cutting her off. “I fell in love with you the second time I laid my eyes on you.” 

“Second?” she asked accusingly. She went to reach for her glass. “This I have to hear,” she mumbled as she started to take a sip. He smiled big as he spoke. 

“I thought I fell in love with you the very first day I met you. But, it wasn’t until the second time I saw you that I knew I was falling in love with you,” he said confidently. She glared at him, her smile making her stare less than intimidating. She giggled, cheeks growing red. 

“That was terrible,” she groaned. She lightly kicked his leg, but he grabbed her leg as she went to move it. 

“You’re blushing! Don’t tell me that was terrible,” he teased. They both laughed. He put his glass down, laying down next to her. “You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever met,” he whispered into her ear. She giggled as she placed her glass down, as well. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back to his chest. She tried to wiggle out of his arms, but he held her tight. 

“Damn you’re strong,” she said as she struggled to escape. He chuckled into her ear, the sound moving through her body alarmingly fast. 

“Since when do you complain about my strength?” he asked, and she felt his smug grin on her cheek. She stopped moving. 

“When you fall asleep on top of me, for one,” she said. He loosened his grip on her, and she turned around in his arms quickly. 

“Grace, you can wake me-” he started, but was cut off by her lips on his. 

“Shay, you already know I would wake you up if it was really bothering me,” she assured him.    

“Yes, I know,” he sighed. She giggled, and he laughed, too. He brought his hand up to her face, moving a lock of hair back. He looked at her hair, her eyes, her perfect little nose, then her lips, his favorite part about her. She watched his eyes, the attention he gave her sending a chill down her back. “You really are so beautiful,” he said, almost sounding like a plea. He wanted her to know just how beautiful he thought she was, wanted her to feel as beautiful as he thought she was. 

“I love you, Shay,” she said quietly, an answer to his prayer. He quickly brought his lips to hers, any breath he had in his lungs leaving his body. He kissed her desperately, her hands roaming the skin on his back making him feel secure. She slowed their kiss, pulling away ever so slightly. He pressed his forehead to hers, wrapping his arms completely around her. 

“I may not be deserving of your love, but I think we both deserve a day off tomorrow,” he said. She pulled her head back, bringing her hands to his cheeks. She forced him to look at her. 

“Shay, you are deserving of my love. I promise,” she whispered. He believed her, if only for tonight. She kissed him, her lips gentle on his. “A day off sounds perfect. We just need to go get some food,” she said, leaving his arms to get her glass. She picked it up, and turned to look at him. His brown eyes beamed up at her, his happiness not needing to be contained or covered up. He moved towards her, pressing a kiss into the side of her thigh. 

“You tell me what you need, and I’ll buy it,” he said, hugging the bottom half of her body. She laughed, taking a sip. 

“We can deal with that in the morning,” she said. He kissed his way up her body, sitting up next to her. He kissed her neck, jaw, then her cheek and her lips. 

“I love you, Grace,” he whispered. He pulled her close again, pulling her back down into the mattress. He held her close the rest of the night, never having felt so loved in his entire life. And he finally was starting to feel as if he deserved it. 

**Author's Note:**

> *sniffling* i just want shay to be happy and know that someone (me) loves him


End file.
